


永恆。

by yichen0021



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, 尿道PALY, 生理機能毀損
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yichen0021/pseuds/yichen0021
Summary: 別怕，我永遠都在。
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛
Kudos: 5





	永恆。

「沒關係，我沒有很渴。」

笑著婉拒艾娜遞過來的水瓶，加洛坐在地上擦去臉頰的汗水，抿了抿乾燥的嘴唇，剛經歷了兩個小時的訓練，但加洛並不打算補充他所流失的大量水份。

沒有要對艾娜的疑惑做解釋，加洛只慶幸他可以靠著汗水排出體內的水份，他不希望自己需要在執勤或是出勤期間解決任何生理需求。只是今天確實比起平日更加炎熱，雖然不打算喝水，但他可以去洗個臉，然而剛起身加洛便感到一陣暈眩，眼前一黑，來不及反應就失去了意識。

感覺到有什麼冰涼的東西擦過臉龐，加洛張開眼，試了幾次才成功聚焦，熟悉的天花板、熟悉的床還有古雷熟悉的聲音。

「醒來了嗎？」收回拿著濕毛巾的手，古雷起身確認了一下加洛的點滴，接著取過放在床邊的水杯喝了一口，在加洛的注視下微微施力掐住他的下巴，帶點懲罰意味的吻上加洛。

下午的會議進行一半就接到雷米的通知，加洛在日常訓練中因為脫水昏倒了，將日常會議交給了碧兒茹，古雷隨即將加洛從醫院接回家中，不是不知道加洛為什麼不喝水，但古雷一點也沒有自己就是罪魁禍首的愧疚。

「嗯……」接觸到清涼的液體，加洛貪婪的嚥下古雷口中帶點甘甜的水，涼爽的液體滑過咽喉，舒適感在胸膛擴散最後抵達胃部，加洛探出舌頭和古雷互相摩擦，享受上顎被舔舐的酥癢快感，恍惚間他感覺到古雷舔過他乾燥的唇瓣，下唇被咬一口的刺激讓他溢出些許輕哼。

「渴嗎？」

拇指摩挲加洛帶著水光卻仍然偏乾燥的唇瓣，在加洛點頭的同時將水杯抵在加洛的嘴邊，看著加洛近乎急躁喝光了一杯又一杯清水，直到加洛喝下足量的水古雷的動作才停下來。

「旦那……」脫水後的疲倦襲來，加洛閉上眼睛輕聲的喚著古雷，他感覺到床邊的人緩緩的拍了拍他，近乎催眠的動作讓加洛很快的陷入睡眠中。

「嗯嗚、」下腹的急迫將加洛從睡眠中喚醒，模糊的張開眼，他本能的走進一旁的浴室。

「嗚……呼……」站在馬桶前許久，漲滿的膀胱都沒有獲得舒緩，加洛逐漸清醒起來。

握緊自己的下身，飽經古雷調教的身體正違反著生理本能，帶給他殘酷的快感，明明是想排尿，陰莖卻挺立著，縮緊的膀胱括約肌和尿道膜部括約肌阻斷了排尿的可能，嗚、就是這樣所以他才不敢在外面喝水。

焦躁的汗水沿著額角滴落，加洛離開了浴室倒回柔軟的大床，如同平時一樣抓緊床單，忍受著膀胱被撐滿的輕度疼痛，等待古雷給予他救贖，開始被淚水模糊的視線讓加洛想起一切的開端。

◆ ◆ ◆

「嗯……」不知道是第幾次被古雷抱在懷中餵水，比起讓人瘋狂的激烈性愛，古雷的吻才是加洛完全無法抵抗的東西，就算知道接下來會承受什麼，加洛還是無法抗拒古雷，只能一口一口喝下過量的水，他甚至含著古雷的舌頭不想放開。

加洛全身沒有一片乾爽的地方，汗水、精液、體液和潤滑液沾的到處都是，床單有幾片大面積的水漬，完全沒有軟下深紅色陰莖神經質的顫抖著，尺寸中等的金屬擴張棒填滿了他的尿道，原本冰涼的金屬已經被他體溫焐的溫熱。

古雷等著加洛喝下預計中的水份後才把有些纏人的孩子放回床上，和前幾次一樣，他不急著立刻刺激加洛，先是淺啄了一下加洛水潤的唇，接著用手指夾起已經被玩弄到紅腫的乳頭慢慢搓揉。

「啊、嗯……好舒服……哈啊、」伴隨疼痛的酥麻從胸前擴散開，加洛感受到乳頭被拉扯幾下，接著是被夾在指腹間來回的摩擦，每一下的搓動都帶來一陣強烈的電流，腰部不受控制的彈起再落下，混著加洛凌亂的喘氣。

金屬質感的左掌握上了他抵在腹部的陰莖，「啊！旦那……」，驚喘著抓緊床單，當冠狀溝被按著慢慢摩擦時，加洛克制不了的哭喊出聲，太多了，過度舒爽已經變成一種疼痛，他想結束又想永遠沈淪。

在加洛的側頸反覆咬出幾個新的瘀痕，古雷鬆開玩弄加洛乳頭的手，改按向加洛的腹部，有節奏的給予他的膀胱一定的刺激，果然很快看到加洛因為尿意顫抖起來，沒有要讓加洛現在排尿的打算，古雷握上已經滑膩無比的擴張棒，迷戀的看著被撐大的馬眼吞吐著銀白的金屬。

要、要來了，繃緊全身的肌肉，加洛還是在古雷開始抽動擴張棒時失了神，唾液沿著嘴角滑落，四肢反射性的抽搐著。飽脹的膀胱擠壓了所有的空間，腺體像是被固定住，如同祭壇上的羔羊、無處可逃。

尿意混雜著超乎尋常的快感，前列腺被毫無防備的戳弄著，過量刺激宛若絢麗的煙火在腦中綻放，所有思緒都融化了，加洛感覺自己從深處到體表都不斷發麻著。

加洛聽見「噗滋、噗滋」的水聲填滿整個房間，擴張棒在他的陰莖裡抽插著，像另一場性交。

「啊、嗚嗚……好多、哈、啊啊啊……旦那、啊啊……」著魔的進行著手中的動作，加洛的呻吟哭喊只讓古雷更堅定的加快擴張棒的抽動，他渴望將加洛逼至極限，當他認知到一直以來像陽光般耀眼純淨的孩子，也有墮落的一面時，古雷就難以忍受的興奮起來。

他一直希望加洛消失，加洛太礙眼了，正直而善良就如同童話故事中理想的英雄，加洛的存在只是在提醒著古雷他曾犯下的罪行。然而當加洛第一次吻上自己時，古雷卻感到一陣莫名的暖意，那刻起他改變了，他不要加洛消失，古雷想要讓這個瞬間延續成為永恆。

只要讓加洛從心理到生理都只能依靠自己，他就可以永遠擁有這份光芒，若自己終究只能回歸黑暗，他也要帶著加洛直至地獄深淵中。

朦朧間看見古雷露出近乎寵溺的微笑，加洛一陣恍惚，他感受到古雷的手指按壓了幾下，接著重新探入他已經腫脹的後方，白濁的精液混著潤滑液隨著古雷的動作被擠出來，經歷了過度的摩擦，腸壁早已充血至發燙。

本能的收縮著後方，緊緊含住古雷的手指，跟預料中一樣的舒爽快感在古雷按壓上前列腺時炸開，再次弓起腰像隻離水的魚一般激烈彈了起來，一股一股的清液隨著抽插的擴張棒被帶出，加洛顫抖的獲得一次高潮，腸道開始不規則的絞緊。

「嗚嗚、啊哈……好爽……旦那、會壞……會壞掉……啊哈、」高潮中的他阻止不了古雷持續疊加起的刺激，不管再怎麼掙扎哭泣，古雷仍然遵循著將他逼至絕境的節奏，一次次的揉捻著敏感的神經束。

腺體被從前後毫無間斷的刺激著，內臟被直接撫摸的疼痛快感超越所能承受的範圍，太爽了、好爽，連求饒的本能都沒有了。

加洛張著嘴不停的呻吟驚叫著，他已經看不清楚任何東西，眼前僅剩下無數光斑，腸道從第一波高潮後就沒有停下顫抖，只能不斷絞緊，迎接古雷更多的摩擦和刺激。

在加洛某個高潮瞬間抽出了擴張棒，少了阻卻物，加洛不一會便仰過頭抬起腰，將已經變的稀薄的精液噴濺上了腹部。

他劇烈的痙攣著，淡到幾乎是透明的尿液隨著古雷對前列腺施加的刺激，再次染濕了床鋪，排尿的輕鬆感混在瘋狂高潮中，加洛不記得這是第幾次，他不知道古雷想做什麼，但不論古雷給他什麼他都會收下。

含著加洛紅腫的雙唇，縱使他還沒從高潮中回神，古雷還是給了加洛一個甜膩的深吻，一個彷彿要奪走加洛的呼吸、卻又小心翼翼的吻。沒有給加洛喘口氣的機會，他拿過床邊的水瓶，展開一輪新的制約。

再次張開眼加洛只看到部分純白的枕頭，有點艱難的從床上坐起身，每一寸肌肉都叫囂著過度使用後的酸疼，他想不起來自己是何時失去意識，加洛只記得無盡的快感包圍著他，後方收縮了兩下，還有被填滿的錯覺。

「嘶——」踩上地面時肌肉的酸澀感讓加洛抽了一口氣，他慢慢走進浴室，打算先解決生理需求再去處理全身酸痛的問題。

沒有如預期中的完成排尿，加洛疑惑的看著挺立起陰莖，有些訝異身體經過幾日的縱慾還可以出現反應。嘆了口氣反手握上了下身，用上最熟悉的方式開始自慰，加洛閉上眼，想像古雷輕靠在耳邊的低語和膩人的親吻。

「……嗯、哈……旦那……」不自覺張開口喊著古雷，加洛加快了手上的速度，拇指朝下貼緊柱身擦過敏感的經脈，接著將前端包覆在掌心中，像扭轉瓶蓋般的來回摩擦著滿佈神經的部分，手掌很快被前液弄的濕黏，給了他更多的刺激。

很舒服、但離高潮遠遠不夠，加洛逐漸加重了力道，另一手也撫弄著睪丸和會陰，酥麻的享受開始成為一種折磨，到不了、明明平常可以的，生理性的淚水由眼角滑落，不只是無法獲得高潮的感覺讓他焦躁，滿漲的膀胱也開始刺痛了起來。

「為什麼不行……好痛、嘶——」無助的看著自己的下身，加洛雙腿有些發軟，原本關上的門在此時毫無預警應的被打開了。

從容的走進浴室，古雷在聽見浴室聲響後沒有猶豫的開了門，看著裡面滿臉潮紅的加洛正不知所措的握著自己的陰莖，薄汗覆蓋在體表，透出一絲慌亂，古雷滿意的露出微笑，顯然幾日來的努力已經有成果了。

「加洛，怎麼了？」

「呃、我、我射不出來……」羞恥的說出現在的困擾，加洛無法對古雷溫柔的嗓音撒謊，但這如同第一次學習手淫的問題還是讓他尷尬的撇開了頭。

他聽見了古雷的輕笑，還來不及反應，加洛感受到一隻溫熱的手握上了他，光是被古雷觸碰就讓加洛激動的弓起背，將額頭抵在古雷的肩上，雙手胡亂的抓上古雷結實的上臂，顫抖的承受著被賜予的快感。

腰部配合著古雷的動作微微擺動，興奮感和自己做時完全不同，加洛喘著氣很快的在幾聲輕哼後把少許的精液射在了古雷的手心。

「呼——」隨之而來的尿意讓加洛輕輕推開古雷轉向一旁，卻在下一刻慌亂的抬起頭，已經發洩過的陰莖違背本能的再次挺立了起來。

加洛想起了十年級的老師指著人體剖面圖，用平板的聲調開口，『性興奮時尿道膜部括約肌和膀胱括約肌會收縮。射精當下尿道膜部括約肌鬆弛，膀胱括約肌則保持縮緊，精液會從尿道口射出，尿液是無法同時排出的。』

應該要是這樣才對，他射完精，讓性興奮獲得舒緩，接著他排尿，應該要這樣啊！加洛困惑的看著古雷好一會，終於意識到，幾日來混亂的快感和刺激似乎對他造成了矛盾的結果。

貼上加洛的背，撐住發軟的身體，古雷安撫的親吻著加洛的耳骨，看著他因為這些微小的舉動而顫抖，在古雷手中跳動的陰莖不停的滴出前液，和加洛止不住的眼淚一樣。

「為什麼？……嗚、哈啊……」害怕的啜泣著，指甲陷入了古雷的手臂留下一道道血痕，古雷沒有再給予他額外的刺激，然而每一波的尿意都將加洛高潮後疲軟的陰莖重新喚醒，接著被簡單的安撫著射出，週而復始，勃起就無法排尿，想尿就會勃起，無法理解身體正在發生的變化，加洛最後只能崩潰的在古雷懷裡哭喘著。

兩指簡單的按上加洛的腺體，呻吟和哭喊聲越來越小，加洛在一次高潮後徹底放鬆了括約肌，終於被古雷的手指操至失禁。他渾身發顫，失神的盯著天花板，排尿的舒爽感促使他張著嘴、無聲的乾喘著。

「嗚……」轉過身抱緊古雷的脖子，生理機能顯然毀損的事實讓加洛恐慌的哭起來。

「不用害怕，我在、加洛我在。」輕拍著加洛哭到一抽一顫的背，古雷格外輕緩的安慰與第一次抱緊從火場中奔逃出來的加洛一樣。

沒關係的、不用害怕、我在，我會永遠都在。

－END－


End file.
